candycrushfandomcom-20200222-history
Level 530
| moves = | target = 150,000 | blockers = | other = | candies = 5 | spaces = 69 | previous = 529 | prevtype = Order | next = 531 | nexttype = Jelly }} | score = 150,000 | moves = 33 }} Difficulty *The candy bombs have only nine moves and the middle one can rest on top of the chocolate spawner, although the middle one is often consumed by the chocolate. **The chocolate spawner can also eat the jelly fish above. *What makes this level so difficult are the two isolated jellies on the bottom corners, and the jellies near the chocolate spawner. Trying to save the jelly fishes to eat them will be hard. *There are half as many candy spawn lanes due to the icing on top blocking some flow of candies. *65 jellies are a lot to clear in 33 moves - two double jellies per move. *The jellies are worth 130,000 points.65 double jellies × 2,000 points per double jelly = 130,000 points Hence, an additional 20,000 points is required to earn one star. Stars Strategy *Make a colour bomb + striped candy combination as it can clear the blocks and/or the jellies under them effectively while also releasing the jelly fishes. *If a striped candy + colour bomb combination cannot be created early, aim for the side jellies and those near the chocolate spawner. Always check if there are any striped candies combinations that can aim the corner fish before making a move. Earning More Stars Difficulty *The presence of five colours makes it easy to create special candies and is essential as special candies or their combinations must be used to clear the jellies which are protected by two-layered icing. *The jellies are worth 130,000 points. Hence, additional 110,000 points for two stars and additional 170,000 points for three stars have to be earned through matching of candies. *The chocolate spawner will spawn chocolate, which inhibits the flow of candies and can limit available board. This in turn reduces the opportunity to create special candies and causing more moves to clear them. *The two layered icing inhibit the flow of candies and can be hard to clear due to their isolated positions. *The left and right candy bomb dispensers dispense candy bombs quite frequently and it is inevitable that they will be activated because the jelly fishes are required to clear the isolated jellies, allowing many opportunities to create colour bomb + candy bomb combinations. *33 moves are limited in earning a huge amount of points due to sugar crush and the limiting of the number of special candies created via regular matches. However, this point is less critical due to the massive amount of candy bombs which will be dispensed once the marmalade are cleared and the jelly fish are activated. Notes Board Info Elements Info Miscellaneous Info Walkthroughs Gallery Level 530 Reality icon.png|Level icon Category:Jelly levels Category:Sour Salon levels Category:World finales Category:Episode finales Category:Levels with double jelly Category:Levels with 33 moves Category:Levels with 64-80 spaces Category:Levels with five candy colours Category:Levels with jelly fish Category:Levels with candy cannons Category:Levels with teleporters Category:Levels with two-layered icing Category:Levels with candy bombs Category:Levels with chocolate Category:Levels with chocolate spawners Category:Levels with marmalade Category:Redesigned levels Category:Nerfed levels Category:Insanely hard levels Category:Hexagon levels